Getting There
by naleyscottaaf
Summary: This story begins at the end of the final Naley scene in episode 5x05. This is my first fan fic so please leave me reviews if you want me to continue!
1. Chapter 1

Getting There

Chapter 1

"Hey, I know we not the couple we used to be; we're going to get there . . . I know it." said Nathan, his face full of concern and honesty.

Haley could feel relief washing over her as she studied the seriousness in her husband's face. For the first time in the months since his accident she felt like she was really staring at the man she had married; she felt hopeful.

As the relief that her husband and partner was returning to her came over her, she could feel herself beginning to tremble. The strong walls she had built around herself over these past months, to protect both her and Jamie had been shaken at times, but as she felt the love in Nathan's words and saw it in his eyes, she could feel the walls begin to crumble away.

She stepped towards him, as he leaned forward on his crutches. In the months following Nathan's accident, her attraction to him had never waned, but she had suppressed it, initially focusing on his physical troubles, and then later dealing with the emotional turmoil. As she looked at his deep blue eyes, she could feel another slightly foreign feeling returning to her: desire.

They rested their foreheads against each other for a moment. Nathan needed the moment to gather his courage. His new shave and haircut helped to make him feel more like the person that Haley wanted, but he was still wary of his body. Could she want him after seeing him in such a dark place? He knew how big Haley's heart was and how committed she had been to him and to their family, but maybe she just didn't feel attracted him physically any longer.

As Haley rested her forehead against her husband's, she took a second to gather herself. She thought to herself about a night a couple months ago. . . .

_She came into the living room and saw Nathan sleeping on the couch. She looked at him and the bottles that surrounded him. She was overwhelmed with fear and desperation. Only a few nights prior they had had a fight about Nathan's drinking and his role or lack thereof in this family. And here he was again sleeping off another bender. She sunk down onto the ottoman and just watched him, a few silent tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_What are you angry about now, Haley?" muttered Nathan without opening his eyes. _

_Haley's body stiffened. She had thought he was passed out. "How did you know I was here?" she said softly, "You didn't even open your eyes."_

"_Do you think I need to open my eyes to know you are there? he said, opening his eyes. Nathan struggled into a sitting position. Haley started forward, to help her husband, hating to see him struggle. But the scathing look he shot her stopped her in her tracks. She wasn't used to seeing such resentment and negativity directed at her. She slid back onto the ottoman. _

"_I am not completely helpless. I can sit up without you, Haley," Nathan shot._

"_I know you can. God, Nathan, we used to be a couple that helped each other, that supported each other when times got hard. And now that times are really tough, and you need help, you are going to try to do it alone?" _

"_Maybe I just don't want any patronizing from you."_

"_Patronizing Nathan? I am your wife. I promised to be here, in sickness and in health. And I want to help you. Any way I can." Haley shot back. "_

_Haley stood and walked over to the couch sitting down next to Nathan. "I am here for you, however you need me. Let me in."_

_She took his hand gently in hers. As she touched his hand, and felt the slightly calloused skin of his fingers brush against her smaller hand, she could still feel the electricity between them. She loved Nathan's hands. They were so strong and big. His hands could palm a basketball, or give their son a high five. His talented hands could also touch her body in ways that made her shake in pleasure. She looked at his eyes, cautiously, hoping to see the same. As their eyes met, she thought she saw a glimmer, but if it was there, it quickly faded away. _

_Nathan pulled his hand back from her. He felt the tingle when she held his hand in her two small soft hands. He loved Haley's hands. They were so much smaller and softer, but deceptively strong and talented. He loved watching her hands, as she played the piano, comforted their son, or touched his body. He knew she was offering him comfort, but how could she want him after all this? He couldn't deal with thinking that his wife, with whom he had experienced such amazing pleasure, might only look at him as injured. _

"_Fine Nathan, do it alone. But remember, I am here." Haley said, her heart aching. Maybe she was there. But was he?_

As she shook herself from the memory of that night, her last stilted attempt at physical closeness with her husband, she felt him tilt his head slightly. He leaned in cautiously, and brought his lips to hers. As soon as their lips touched, any caution or apprehension floated away. Haley raised her hand to his face, her thumb tracing a line from his cheek to the corner of his mouth, as her other hand wrapped around his neck and grabbed the fabric of his shirt. She reveled at the feel of his shoulder muscles through his shirt. She could smell his cologne as she stepped further into the embrace.

Nathan raised his hand to cup Haley's cheek, letting it linger along her jaw line.

They broke apart, panting, despite the brevity of the kiss. This time, when their foreheads touched, their eyes remained open.

"Nathan…." stammered Haley. "I love you so much."

Nathan felt his heart swell. "I love you too baby."

Haley leaned in again and kissed Nathan enjoying the feel of his lips against hers. She sucked on his top lip and then his bottom lip, running her tongue along the seam. She moaned into his mouth as he opened his lips and tangled his tongue with hers. She opened her mouth wider. She couldn't get enough of him. His lips and his tongue were just as amazing as she remembered. She released the fabric she was gripping and instead bore her fingers into his firm shoulder. Her other hand snaked into his hair and her nails scraped against his scalp.

Nathan groaned gently feeling her fingers in his hair, scratching his head. It was as though his scalp had a direct line to his cock, which was slowly stiffening. Nathan let his hand drop from Haley's jaw to her smooth neck, smirking as shivered under his fingers.

Haley stepped further into their embrace, pulling herself closer to Nathan. As she pulled on him, he stumbled slightly into her. His hand dropped from her neck to steady himself on his crutches.

She looked at him, concerned, "I'm so sorry; I am such a klutz," she whispered.

Nathan looked mortified. "I guess my body just isn't ready for this yet, Hales," he tried to joke, but it fell flat. The last thing he needed was to remind her of his physical issues, and here he was stumbling around and interrupting the first real kiss that they had had in months.

Haley was not about to let her husband wiggle out of this. She needed him, now. She could feel the desire pooling in his stomach and her knees were rubbery. Haley ran her hands up his arms, over his shoulders, and cupped his cheeks forcing him to look directly at her.

"Nathan, I know your body. Your body is ready for this. We just need to be creative." she smirked as her eyes gleamed naughtily.

"Hales. . . I don't know," Nathan stammered. "I-I-I. . ."

"What, baby?" she said softly.

Nathan shifted his eyes downward, "I don't want to let you down." he whispered.

Haley sucked in her breath so suddenly, his eyes shot back up. "Nathan Scott, you have never, not one time, let me down. We have had bumps in the road. Hell some felt like mountains, but you never let me down. Like I said before, when we fall short, it doesn't matter, because we are in this together, for the long haul. I love you." Haley pressed her lips against Nathan's, her tongue seeking entry into his mouth. Nathan opened his lips slowly, allowing her tongue to caress his gently. Haley broke the kiss, and Nathan's eyes flew open at the abrupt way in which she pulled away, "And furthermore," Haley continued, her voice dropping seductively, "you have certainly never let me down physically."

Nathan looked into her brown eyes filled with desire and crushed his mouth to hers. Months of celibacy and suppressed passion were poured into his kisses. His tongue and lips moved against hers. He gently nipped her lips with his teeth, and then soothed them with his tongue. Haley couldn't stop the mewling sounds that escaped her lips as her husband's lips moved across hers.

"Nathan. . ." she said panting, "I need you."

Upon hearing that, Nathan reached for Haley again, releasing his hold on one of his crutches. His arm snaked around her tiny waist, and he pulled her towards him. His hands itched to touch her neck and back, and slide down to her sexy ass, but he couldn't touch all the delicious parts of his wife, and still hold himself up.

Nathan pulled back, "I want to touch you, Hales," he breathed into her neck, inhaling the smell of Haley: lotion and shampoo and perfume. Haley moaned softly, "Touch me."

"I can't," Nathan said. Her brown eyes flew open, sadly. "No, no, baby, no!" he said, with a smirk, "I can't touch you the way I want to and hold myself up. We just have to, how did you put it? Get creative?" He grinned his trademark Nathan Scott grin, and leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

Haley giggled into the kiss. "Couch? Carrie took Jamie to the zoo for the afternoon, so the house is deserted. . ." Haley trailed off and glanced at the couch, as her fingers dug into Nathan's shoulder with anticipation.

"No," said Nathan firmly, "I want to make love you in our bed." Haley felt tears prick her eyes and she inhaled deeply. "That sounds so good to me. Let's go. . ." She snaked her arm around Nathan, and said, "Here, babe, lean into me."

A deep chuckle escaped Nathan's lips. He looked down at his petite wife and smiled. This was just another reason why he loved her. She would take on any task, regardless of how daunting or seemingly impossible. "Haley, I am twice your size. And I am getting pretty good on these things," gesturing to the crutches. "Why don't you head up there and make sure Jamie didn't leave anything on the steps or in the hallway, and I will be right up."

Haley pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, and started to walk away, her hips rolling seductively. She paused and glanced over her shoulder, "For the record, Scott, I am pretty strong. . ."

Nathan grinned, "I know you are baby; I just want you to save your strength for the bedroom."

Haley grinned and dashed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I do not own One Tree Hill! I haven't gotten much feedback, but I am hoping someone is reading this! Please review if you are reading! This is my first fiction, so I want to know what you think!!

Haley stood in front of her dresser staring at herself in the mirror. She fluffed her hair. Her hands were trembling. Nathan was on his way up here to make love to her. She had hoped and dreamed for this moment for months, and now that it was finally here, she was a little nervous. This was the longest stretch they had gone without sex since their separation at the beginning of their marriage. Even with a baby, college, and Nathan's busy practice and game schedule, they still found the time to make love on a regular basis, even forgoing sleep for sex. As Haley waited for Nathan, the butterflies in her stomach began to intensify and the trembling in her hands spread to the rest of her body.

Nathan reached the top of the stairs, slightly out of breath. Great, he thought to himself, I couldn't even climb the steps without being winded. How am I going to make love to Haley and really satisfy her? He ran through some of the best sexual experiences he had had with Haley over the course of their marriage, and each of them required some strength and physical power. The butterflies in his stomach turned into gigantic flapping birds, as he began shuffling towards the master bedroom.

When he entered the room, he saw Haley at their dresser, looking in the mirror. His eyes met hers, and he could see the hope and nervousness in her eyes. He smiled, and felt a little relieved when she broke into a grin.

She turned and walked to him, sliding her arms around his waist, and resting her head on his chest. "Nathan, I love you."

He slid one arm around her waist and pulled her into him, resting his chin on her head. "I love you too, baby." he murmured.

She looked up at him. He is a beautiful man. His eyes, his bone structure, his perfect lips. She rose on her tiptoes to kiss his mouth.

As soon as her lips touched his, Nathan couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss. Their tongues tangled together, lips and teeth meeting in a passionate frenzy.

Haley broke the kiss, and took Nathan's hand from around her waist. She gave a gentle tug in the direction of the bed. "C'mon sweetie." she said with a smile.

Nathan propped one of his crutches against the wall, and slowly shuffled towards the bed. When he reached the bed, he sat on it, and lowered the other crutch against the wall.

Haley stood before him, between his slightly spread legs, and leaned into him. This was almost the perfect level. She stood slightly taller, but his face was at perfect alignment with her neck. Nathan pulled her into him, so that he could bury his face in her neck.

Haley lost herself in the kisses and licks Nathan was leaving all over her neck. She wound her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp, and eliciting moans and groans from him.

Nathan kissed down her neck, gently nipping the sensitive flesh and then soothing the nips with his tongue. When he reached her collarbone, he ran his tongue along the ridge and then laid kisses straight down her chest. He slid his hands from her waist, up her arms, to her shoulders, and ran his fingers under the straps of her dress. "You have on way too much clothing, Mrs. Scott," he said with a smirk. He gently slid the straps down her shoulders and then tugged, so the fitted top of her dress would slide over her breasts. It pooled at her ankles, and Haley stepped out of it, kicking it behind her.

Nathan looked up at his wife. She was wearing a black camisole and lacy black thong, cut high on her hips. He ran his hands up and down her arms, feeling the goose bumps, and then settled them around her waist, reveling in the feeling of her hips, before sliding them down to cup her naked ass. God, he loved her ass. He squeezed the cheeks and then cupped them in his large hands.

Haley could feel the wetness grow between her legs as Nathan stroked her ass. She had to force herself to just relax and enjoy the sensations, even though she wanted to strip off the rest of her clothes and mount him right then and there. She slid her hands from around his neck down to his waist, stroking his firm chest, and sculpted abs. Despite not being able to get around much for the past couple months; Nathan's body was still hard and shapely. She needed skin-to-skin contact. She toyed with the hem of his shirt, and slid it up his body. She drew in her breath sharply as his stomach was revealed and the line of dark hair leading below his belt.

Nathan begrudging released Haley's ass long enough to allow her to slide his shirt up over his head, returning his hands immediately to cup her cheeks. Haley's hands began reacquainting themselves with his body, tracing circles around his nipples, outlining his abs and scratching the muscles in his back as they rippled under her fingertips.

Nathan moved his hands up from Haley's ass and underneath her shirt, stroking her back. His fingers were immediately drawn to the '23' tattoo on her lower back. He traced the numbers with his fingers, before sliding his hands around to her stomach.

Nathan knew that Haley could be sensitive about her stomach, after giving birth, but Nathan loved it. It was not totally as flat as it had been prior to her pregnancy, but the extra softness just made her even sexier to him. He raised the shirt, so he could kiss her stomach. His tongue traced circles around her belly button, and dropped open mouth kisses all over the trembling flesh.

Haley thought her knees were going to begin knocking together. She hadn't been this turned on in a long time, and they hadn't even gotten completely naked. The wetness was seeping out of her and she again forced herself to continue stroking Nathan's naked chest and back, and enjoying the heavy petting, he was giving her. There was time; no need to rush.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Thank you all for the kind words and reviews. When I initially started writing this, I didn't plan on doing a multiple chapter story. I wanted to write it as a one shot, but then I got too excited and published as separate chapters! Any way, here is another segment. This will probably be finished or at least on a OTH-like hiatus soon! Thanks again!

Nathan continued sliding his hands up under the shirt, under his fingers were stroking the undersides of her breasts. He drew in his breath sharply as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, and all that separated him from her amazing breasts was this thin camisole. He could see her nipples hardened through the cloth. He raised his head and suckled one through the cotton. Haley immediately cradled Nathan's head, holding him in place, as a moan tore through her. "God, Nathan, that feels so good." Nathan continued stroking the undersides of her breasts as he suckled first one hardened nipple then the other through the cloth.

Haley's moans intensified and got louder. She held his head against her chest, while the other hand clawed his shoulder, leaving crescent moon indentations from her nails. Nathan pulled back; Haley hissed gently, and said, "Please don't stop!"

Nathan smirked, and raised the shirt up over her breasts. Haley released her hold on him, and raised her arms up to aid in removing the shirt. As her breasts were exposed, Nathan's eyes practically crossed. Despite the pregnancy and nursing their son, her breasts were still perfect. He cupped them, feeling the weight in his hands, and brushing his thumbs over the hard tips. He blew cool air across her breasts, smirking at the trembles that coursed through her body. He buried his face between her breasts breathing in her smell and feeling her silky skin.

Haley could barely breathe. Her breasts were aching with sensitivity and she didn't want him to ever stop touching them. His slightly scratchy face rubbed against her, and it felt like she was vibrating with pleasure. "Umm, Hales…" he murmured into her chest, not relinquishing his hold on her breasts, "I am feeling a bit overdressed here…."

She could feel him smirk into her skin, and she dropped her hands to the buckle of his pants. She deftly undid his belt and popped the button on his jeans. Then, Nathan thought his heart was going to drop, as Haley slid down to her knees. She looked up at him through thickly hooded eyes and grinned as she painfully slowly lowered the zipper on his jeans. She could feel the ridge of his erection straining against the denim, and she swelled with pride at the reaction he had to her. So far so good, she thought to herself, I am still turning him on.

Haley moved her hands up his thighs and around to his ass, sliding her fingers down to stroke the top of his butt. She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. "I want these off, now." she said firmly. Nathan rolled slightly to the side to allow Haley to tug the jeans and his boxer briefs down over his hips. Once they cleared his ass, his erection sprung free of the pants, and Haley could feel herself salivating, as a low moan escaped her lips.

She ripped the jeans and boxers free from his legs and flung them over her shoulder. With her eyes unwavering from Nathan's, she ran her hands up and down his thighs, threading them through the fine hair growing on his legs, and gently tickling the skin with her nails.

Nathan's mouth fell open at the sensations, and felt his cock getting harder as she continued her slow ministrations. He willed her hands to continue their ascent up his thighs, and his wishes were granted, as Haley continued to move her hands up, tracing his cut lines. She blew out a shaky breath and then stuck out her tongue to lick the head of his cock. Her eyes bored into him, and she smirked as she saw his eyes practically roll back in his head as her pink tongue made contact with his hard cock. She sucked, gently at first, and then more intensely, stroking him with one hand while the other dropped to caress his heavy balls. Nathan didn't think he had ever been this hard in his life. He wanted to close his eyes for a second and try to get a hold of himself so he didn't finish before this had even started, but the intense way Haley was staring at him held his gaze.

"Hales, you have to stop or we are never going to get started." he strained, as she quickened her speed. His fingers were running through her silky hair, and part of him wanted to hold her head in place, while the other part wanted to pull her lips off him, so he didn't finish too soon.

She begrudgingly pulled back just long enough to say, "Baby, I want to make you feel good. We have time. If you are feeling half of what I am, you will be ready to go again right away." As she uttered the final words, she dived back on to his cock and began doubling her speed, sucking him as she stroked his length and lowering her head to suck on his balls.

For a split second, Nathan worried that perhaps he wouldn't be able to rebound as quickly, and then as Haley began flicking her tongue over the sensitive spot on the underside of his cock, he banished those thoughts and focused only on the amazing things his wife was doing with her tongue.

He slid his hands down to her cheeks and ran his fingers to the edges of her mouth, feeling how strained her mouth was around his thick cock. He stroked her shoulders with one hand, and moved the other hand back up to her silky hair. "Oh god Hales, I am going to come." he groaned. Their eyes locked, and she moaned slightly around his cock and vibrations coupled with the increase in sucking on his pulsating member caused him to come. His hips thrust involuntarily and he chanted her name over and over as his spilled his seed into her mouth.

Nathan pulled at Haley's arms, so that she would lie next to him on the bed. He leaned back, panting, as Haley ran her fingers all over his chest and abdomen, laying soft kisses on his shoulder and neck. "Haley, that was incredible. God I missed you," he whispered to her, as he rolled onto his side to face her. "I missed that too, my love," Haley whispered, as she leaned in to kiss him, tangling their tongues together passionately. Nathan's hands began wandering down to Haley's breasts, pulling her hard nipples and stroking her sides. When his hands reached her hips, he felt the lace of her thong. "Why don't we get rid of these?" he said smirking, as he tugged at the fabric. Haley shimmied the scrap of lace off her hips and kicked it off her ankles. Nathan continued tracing small circles around her hipbone, and gradually increasing the diameter of the circles so that his hand was coming close to her throbbing center.

Haley let her legs fall open, silently encouraging him to stroke her where she needed it. She looked into his eyes, and saw the look of concentration on his face, and noting how deep blue his eyes had turned with passion. She could hardly catch her breath, as his fingers finally began brushing against her nether lips. She moaned loudly as the tip of his finger bumped her hard clit, and a low keening noise escaped her mouth as his fingers finally delved between her lips, and the pressure increased. "Haley, you are so wet." Nathan groaned into her neck. "I know baby, touching your sexy body and going down on you makes me this wet." she moaned. Nathan looked up at her, slowing his touches slightly, "Haley, I have to be honest. I was a little nervous about this. I didn't know if you could still want me after what I put you through these past couple months." Haley looked at him incredulously. "Nathan, do you know how much I have wanted you? I used to come downstairs and watch you sleep and hope that you would wake up and want me. I used to lie in our bed and touch myself thinking of you, of your body, of being with you. Everything about you turns me on."

Nathan cut her words off abruptly with a passionate kiss, sucking on her tongue and increasing the speed of his stroking below her belt. Two of his thick fingers traced the seam of her lips, stopping at her entrance. "Please Nate, I need to feel you. Please…" she moaned into his neck, clutching at his biceps with her fingers. Nathan slid his fingers into her, eliciting a shriek as her hips thrust up to meet his fingers. His cock, which had never really gone down, was aching for friction, but he was solely focused on her.

Haley's hips were slamming into his hand to meet his thrusts, and she almost wept when he pulled his fingers out of her. "Oh god, don't stop, please." she begged, her brown eyes pleadingly staring at him. Nathan raised his fingers to his mouth and sucked her sweet juices off them. Haley's mouth fell open, and she tightened her grip on his arms. "Haley, I need to taste you….now," he demanded, "sit on my face. Haley was gasping for breath, as she quickly maneuvered herself around to hover over Nathan's face. Nathan puffed warm air against her swollen lips, and once again traced the slit back and forth, this time with his tongue, nudging her engorged clit. Haley was gyrating back and forth slowly, trying to get him to speed up his rhythm. Once again, his fingers slid into her, and this time she begged, "More, I need more." He willingly added a third, and then latched his lips onto her clit, sucking it and then flicking it with his tongue. He crooked his fingers so they would hit her spot, and slid his other hand up to her nipple, gently tugging on the hard flesh.

Haley was rocking back and forth with Nathan's ministrations, trying to reach her climax. Finally, she could feel the beginnings of her orgasm deep in her belly, and she began moaning his name repeatedly. Nathan latched his lips firmly onto her clit sucking on the flesh, and kept his fingers buried deep inside Haley, stroking her spot, as she rode out her orgasm. As the final spasms of her internal sheath ceased, she slid down, so that her head was resting on Nathan's chest, and her leg was thrown across his hips. He stroked up and down her back feeling the shivers and trembles still radiating through her body, as he whispered how much he loved her, how good she felt and tasted, and all the other fabulous things he couldn't wait to do to her body.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Hey Guys! Thank you all for the kind reviews. Sorry for the delay; I had a lousy week, and my heart wasn't really into writing, but here is the next (and last) installment of this story. I started writing this on a whim, but seeing the responses I have gotten has made me start to think about writing some other stories in the future! I have really appreciated seeing Getting There added to your favorite stories' lists and seeing me added to your favorite authors' list! Feel free to drop me some ideas or scenes to continue writing about. I don't know if I have the flair or inspiration to write an AU story, but if there is a Naley scene that you think Mark didn't do justice to in the real series let me know, and I might be inspired!! Anyway, please let me know what you think and offer any suggestions.

I DO NOT own OTH!!!

Nathan's hand was running up and down Haley's back, while his other hand was intertwined with Haley's. He raised their hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand softly. She raised her head and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Nathan, I love you so much," she whispered, "That was amazing." Nathan smirked slightly and leaned his lips down to kiss her forehead.

Desperate for more contact, Haley raised her head up, and slid her body along Nathan so her lips could meet his. Haley couldn't bear to break away from him, but she wanted to talk a bit more. She pulled back, and bit her bottom lip. She looked down and traced her fingers along his broad shoulders.

Nathan disappointingly looked at her, but could sense from the way she was chewing on her bottom lip that she had something she wanted to say. "What's up, baby? What do you want to talk about?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him, and said, "I just don't want to miss a chance to make sure we are really reconnecting." He grinned and slid his hand down her back to cup her ass, giving it a squeeze, "It sure felt like we were reconnecting to me." A giggle bubbled up in Haley's throat, and she returned the grin. "Of course, and that's really important to me. I have missed you, and this, and us together like this so much, SO MUCH," her voice dropping to show the intensity of the statement. "But, this is important to me too. . ." and she traced her hand along Nathan's chest, over where his heart is.

Nathan could feel his heart pounding as she ran her fingertips along his chest, grazing his nipple slightly. "Haley, that is so important to me. You and Jamie are the most important people in my life. The best part of who I am, and if we aren't connected, then it isn't worth it for me to keep going, to start rehabbing, or to even bother pulling myself out of this dark place I slipped into." Haley couldn't stop the grimace from passing across her face as he mentioned any type of quitting or defeat.

Nathan continued, "I will do anything to make you happy. To show you that I am the man you married, hell, better than the man you married. When I married you, I promised to myself that I would spend the rest of my life making you happy. And I haven't done that lately, so I am going to more than make up for it now."

Haley smiled and leaned into kiss his mouth, parting her lips to allow his tongue entry to her mouth. Their tongues began the familiar dance, as each of them tried to connect as deeply as possible. They parted, panting, and Haley stared into his blue eyes. "Hales, I promise, never again." She looked at him, full of hope and joy, and said, "Thank you; I just wanted to be sure that this was real. That this sex wasn't just a quick fix, and that this is all really happening."

Nathan smirked again, "Why, was I sooo good that you thought you were dreaming?" he teased. She smirked back, smacking him lightly on the shoulder, "Well it's been a while, and while I was hovering over your face with your tongue inside me, I had a momentary thought that maybe I was dreaming….."

"Oooh I love it when you talk dirty to me, babe," he whispered, tightening his grip on her ass. "but seriously, I don't ever want to leave you unsatisfied again. I hate that I wasn't there to talk to you, or support you, or help you with Jamie these past months. And I certainly hate that I wasn't there to make love to you." Haley bit her lip again, and then, with her chocolate brown eyes boring into Nathan's said, "Well Mister, you have a lot of orgasms to make up for, so you better get started." Hearing Haley's request, he crushed his lips on her and began devouring her mouth.

Haley couldn't stop the mewling sounds that were escaping her lips. She slid her leg over, so that she was laying on top of Nathan completely. He groaned, feeling her moist folds slide across his lower stomach as she settled herself on top of him. She pushed herself up on her hands, so that her breasts hung down, and her hard nipples grazed across Nathan's chest. Nathan wound his hands into her hair, and pulled her mouth down to kiss him again.

As their lips broke apart, gasping for air, Nathan began laying hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone. Haley whispered, "I dreamed about this. Laying with you, here in our bed, and feeling your hands and lips and tongue and cock all over me. I would daydream about it all day, so by the end of the day, I would be so wet that my fingers would slide right into me. I would imagine it was you, thrusting inside me, and I would whisper your name as I came."

Nathan moaned unconsciously at the image of his sexy wife touching her wet center until she came. "Baby, I am so sorry I wasn't there to make you come, but I hope you have your strength because I am going to do all kinds of amazing things to you now."

Haley lowered her lips onto Nathan's, tracing his mouth with her tongue, and then sucking his tongue into her mouth. Nathan slid his hands down her sides onto her hips. He broke away from her tongue, and said, "I want to sit up, so I can really touch you again." Haley moved down, a low moan escaping her lips, as her wet folds brushed against Nathan's erect penis. He pulled himself into a sitting position, and Haley watched attentively as his muscles shifted and bulged. She couldn't stop herself from running her hand down his bicep and feeling the taut bulge. He propped himself up against the headboard, and crooked his finger, gesturing to her to come to him. She eagerly crawled over, and draped herself on top of him, her knees on either side of his hips. Nathan dropped hot kisses up and down her chest, settling his hands on her hips. The sensations were so intense that Haley couldn't stop herself from grinding into him slightly, and as her wetness connected with his hardness they both groaned deeply. "Nathan, I need you. I need you inside of me now." She could feel his lips smirking into her breast, and his fingers moved from her hip to her wet center, opening her lips and grazing her bundle of nerves. She exhaled, "Nate…" His thick finger pressed into her opening, filling up her tight sheath. "God yes baby." He started thrusting in and out slowly at first, using his thumb to nudge her clit and latching his lips on to her hard nipple, alternating sucking and nibbling the hard tip.

"Nathan, I love your fingers, but…god, yes, right there….I need more." Nathan slowed his ministrations, "What do you need?" She opened her eyes and met his gaze. "I want you inside me." He grinned, "Baby, I am inside you, feel…" as his fingers rubbed her tight walls. She shrieked and thrust downward. "Nathan," she whined, "that is good, baby, really good. But I want this," grabbing his cock in her hand and pumping it a couple times, "here," brushing his swollen head against her opening.

As the wetness made contact with his sensitive head, he gasped. So wet and hot and silky and perfect. He nodded vigorously. She rose up on her knees, and pointed his cock at her opening. "Look at me, baby," he whispered. She tore her eyes away from his gorgeous length, and stared into his eyes as she slid down onto him.

Exquisite was really the only way to describe the feeling of being in Haley. She was so tight around him, and her wetness practically dripped out as his thick cock spread her open. Haley struggled to keep her eyes focused on Nathan, instead of closing her eyes to the delightful intrusion. They stared intently into each other, and Haley felt tears prick her eyes. Nathan looked concerned. "Did I hurt you?" he murmured, his voice cracking slightly with desire and worry. "No, it's just the way you look at me sometimes," she replied, running her thumb over his cheek, "Give me a second, I need to get used to this.." Nathan captured her lips with his. He could stay like this forever, buried in her warmth, with her arms around him.

Haley began to ride Nathan gathering speed as she became more comfortable in her rhythm. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. "You are so gorgeous," he whispered, as he peppered kisses on her cheeks and neck. Haley leaned back, placing her hands on either side of Nathan's legs. The view was amazing. Her head was thrown back slightly, her neck elongated, her perfect breasts were bouncing, with their pink nipples, taut. He ran his eyes down her stomach and finally to her center, glistening with her desire, as his thick member slid in and out. He ran his finger from her mouth down to her clit, circling softly. Haley's eyes flew open at the contact, and brown met blue. "Nathan.." she groaned softly. "Keep your eyes open, Hales. Look at us. Look at me inside you." he whispered back. She looked down, mesmerized at the sight of her husband's cock sliding into her. "He reached out and tipped her chin, so their eyes met again. "This," he said as he moved his hand to where they were so intimately joined, "is perfection." He then lifted his finger from her clit and sucked on it. "You taste so good. I dream about how you taste. The thought of you makes my mouth water." Haley was moaning softly and uncontrollably now. Nathan couldn't stop his hands as they ran up and down her body. The way she leaned back was so perfect, like her body was on display just for him. Her hair fell forward across her face, as she continued staring down at the thrusting. Finally, Nathan began to feel the familiar tingling in his balls. He knew he couldn't hold out too much longer. Frankly he was surprised he had lasted as long as he had, and he was immediately thankful for the blow job Haley had given him to take the edge off. As he remembered her stretched lips around his girth, his hips thrust up sharply against Haley's down thrust. She shrieked happily. "Can you do it again, baby? It's so good," she whimpered. He thrust up again and again meeting her hips, one hand steadying her hip and the other stroking her nipple.

He could feel her sheath beginning to contract rhythmically around him. It was like tiny fingers fluttering, and he exhaled sharply. Haley leaned forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Nathan's neck. "I need to feel you everywhere," she moaned into his neck, as she began sucking and biting the flesh. Nathan moved his hands down to cup her ass, lifting her up and down on his thickness. His lips licked and bit at her neck, as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"Baby, I am really close," he groaned. He felt one of her hands leave his neck and trail down between them. He pulled back slightly and saw her fingers circling her clit. The sight of his wife chasing her pleasure was so intense. His hips continued thrusting up roughly into her, eliciting shrieks of pleasure. Haley could feel the tight band of desire deep in her beginning to fray and her movements became less careful and more frenzied. She buried her face in Nathan's neck and breathed him in. God, she loved this man.

Nathan continued pushing up into her, his cock quivering as her sheath contracted around him. He could feel his balls tightening, and Haley's legs were shaking on either side of him. He cupped her ass lifting her up and down, relishing in the feeling of his wife wrapped all around him. God, he loved this woman.

Nathan lifted his head, and forced Haley's head off his shoulder. She struggled to open her eyes, lids heavy with want. "I love you," he whispered, and that set her off. She began chanting his name over and over as waves of orgasm washed over her. She felt like she was on fire, the buzzing sensation covered her whole body and she couldn't stop the sounds erupting from deep inside her. Nathan thrust up one last time, and spilled hot loads of his seed into her. They couldn't tear their eyes away from each other, as their bodies instinctually kept pulsing and quivering. Their lips met in a crushing kiss, tongues frantically massaging each other. The kiss began to settle, not waning in passion, rather in frenzy.

When they broke the kiss, panting, they stared into each other's eyes. Nathan thought to himself, how could I have spent four months without staring at her? Without holding her? He continued tracing lazy patterns up and down her back, as she buried her fingers in his thick hair. Haley finally pulled back, "I have to get up, my legs are cramping a bit," she giggled, as she begrudgingly pulled herself away from him, hissing as his length slid out of her. She stood over him on the bed, and looked down. His hair was a mess from her pulling at it and running her fingers through it. His shoulders were shiny with sweat, and his thighs, his perfect muscular thighs, were glistening with her wetness.

Nathan ran his hand up her leg, and slid it around to cup her ass. Her hair was a cloud of curls, he could see beads of sweat between her breasts, and her nipples still stood at attention. His eyes drifted to her center, which was swollen and glistening with her lubrication. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and running his tongue along her lips. He knew she would be sensitive, but he had to taste her again. She surprised him by leaning into it, and pressing his head to her mound. "God, baby, your tongue is so good." He lapped at her greedily, sucking her clit. He moaned into her as he felt her thighs shaking. He knew she was still so primed from their lovemaking that this would only take another moment. He held her up with his strong arms and sucked her clit, making her moan loudly. Finally, he could feel her release beginning. He knew from the pulsing of her clit that it was coming, and he braced himself to hold her up and against his mouth, as her hips began thrusting back and forth.

Haley couldn't believe he was doing it again, even though she knew he loved going down on her. Her body was electrified, practically humming with desire, and she couldn't stop herself or hold back at all. She felt the orgasm beginning, and she whispered, "Don't stop, please don't." Nathan moaned in response and the vibrations around her clit set her off.

As he felt her hips still, he allowed her to slide back down, and lay next to him on her back. Her chest was heaving, as she struggled to catch her breath. Her head rolled over so she could look at him, "So fucking good." He smirked, and leaned down to suck on her nipple. "I couldn't help myself. I could see you there all wet and glistening, and I could smell you. You smelled too good to pass up." She blushed a bit thinking about her husband smelling her, down there. Nathan smirked again, this time thinking about how his wife had just been so intimate with him but his words made her blush. He wanted to see how far he could spread the blush. "Seriously, Hales, you smell better than anything. I told you I dream about tasting you, but sometimes, I just lay there and think about your smell. As I undress you, I love peeling off your skirt or pants, so that I can breathe in your smell. Feel this," he moved her hand to his hard cock, "I can get this hard just from smelling you."

She groaned feeling how hard he was. "Really, just from….smelling me?" she murmured, as her hand swirled around his head. "God yes. Do you remember the first time you let me do that to you?" he smirked, leaning over to kiss her lips.

Haley closed her eyes for a second remembering. . . .

"_What have I gotten myself into?" Nathan whispered, as she pulled him into their bedroom and slammed the door, the Honeymoon Suite sign, crashing to the floor. Haley looked up at him, her brief moment of brazenness was suddenly gone. She felt nervous to be naked with him. In the recent weeks since they exchanged their I love you's there had been more and more make-out sessions that led to her bra being off, and even one time, that she allowed Nathan to unsnap her pants and cup her bottom through her panties. But they had never been totally naked. He pressed himself into her, cupping her cheeks. "Hales, you are so beautiful, and so sexy, and so my wife." "Your wife," she breathed, "that sounds so good. And you feel so good." _

_Her hands were running up and down his back and suddenly she was overcome with need. She started to take off his jacket and then immediately moved her hands to undo his buttons. She looked at her hands, which were calm and steady, and smiled. She was so ready for this. Finally she shrugged off Nathan's shirt, and moved her hands to his belt, deftly undoing it and sliding the zipper down. Nathan stopped kissing her neck, realizing he was standing there with only his boxer briefs on, his pants pooled around his ankles. "Well, Mrs. Scott, you certainly made fast work of that. Did you only marry me for my body?" he grinned, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, not only for your body, although it is quite a nice one," she murmured as she ran her fingers down his chest to the elastic of his boxers. "Whoa," he breathed, "hold on one second, you have on way to much clothing…" He bent down first to remove his shoes, socks, and to step out of his pants. Then he reached back for Haley, who happily stepped into his grip. He reached to her back for the zipper of her dress and painfully slowly lowered it. Finally, the zipper stopped and he slowly shrugged the shoulder straps off of her shoulders, letting the fabric slide off of her body to pool at her ankles. She was wearing a white slip, the one he had bought for her on their first date. _

_His eyes ran from her perfect breasts heaving under the white silk back to her lips. He could see that she was gnawing on her bottom lip, and her brow was furrowed. He traced his finger from her delicate wrist up her slender arm across her collarbone, finally over her cheekbone to smooth out the wrinkle between her eyes and along her forehead. "Why are you worried babe?" he asked gently. She looked up at him, and said, "You are about to see me naked, of course I am worried." "I am worried too, Hales." he whispered._

_She was shocked. She could see him being worried because she was worried, but not because of being naked in front of her. He had the perfect body. "Nate, why are you worried? You have the body of a Greek god, you are perfect…." he caught her lips in a kiss ending her rambles, even though he wanted to see whatever other compliments she was going to bestow upon him. _

_Haley groaned as he kissed her. When they needed to breathe, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "Baby, you are so sexy, so beautiful. If I were an artist I would paint masterpieces of your body. If I were a singer, I would sing operas about your curves. But, I can't do those things, so I will instead have to show you how sexy you are. . ." he broke off as he trailed kisses down her neck, sucking and nipping the skin. _

_Haley smirked to herself, so what if he was being a little cheesy. This was their wedding night…. She drew in her breath sharply when his tongue began tracing the edge of her slip. He slipped the straps of the garment off her shoulders, and allowed it to fall pooling with her dress at her feet. She was wearing a strapless white bra and a lacy white thong. He quickly shed the bra, flinging it over his shoulder, and continued kissing her breasts, pausing at her nipples to suck and pull them._

_She could feel herself getting wetter. With each kiss, she seemed to produce more and more wetness. She moaned as his lips continued their descent, and inhaled sharply as his tongue traced circles around her belly button. With his hands cupping her ass, he guided her back the few steps until her knees hit the bed, and pulled on her hips so she would sit. They were once again eye level with each other. "Your body is amazing, Hales. Curvy, soft, sweet, delicious. I can't wait to taste you. All of you." As he said that, she bit her lip again, caught between desire and nervousness. _

"_Nathan, you don't have to. I mean, it's not, you can, we can just…." she stammered. "Are you serious, Haley? I mean I won't do it if you don't want me to, but I have been wanting to taste you for so long. Why don't you want me to?" he asked softly. "I just, I mean, some guys don't like to do that." she whispered. "Well this guy," he said, tipping her chin so she looked into his eyes, "can't wait to do that to you." He kissed her lips gently, and pushed her shoulders so she was leaning back on her elbows. He kept kissing her stomach, dropping kisses lower and lower, until his lips met the top of her thong. He rubbed his face against the fabric, and breathed in deeply._

_Haley thought her heart was going to stop. What if he doesn't like how I smell? Oh god oh god, she kept thinking, but then she relaxed a bit, realizing that he kept doing it over and over, and she could have sworn she heard a little moan escape his lips. "Nate.."she whispered softly. _

"_You smell so good; I can't wait anymore," he grunted, as he hooked his thumbs in the elastic of her underwear. "Lift." he commanded. She obeyed, lifting her hips slightly so he could remove the offensive garment. He stared down at her. Perfect. He laid kisses on the insides of her thighs, which were quivering under his touch, and spread her legs slightly. She was panting by now and he hadn't even touched her. He dropped kisses along her hip, and finally lay his face down, like he had before and inhaled deeply. This time, she knew she heard him moan. He pushed her legs further apart, kissing the very tops of her thighs, and then finally dropping a kiss on her mound. She drew in her breath and held it. Waiting….._

_Nathan couldn't stop himself now, she was perfect. He dove into her center, tasting her and smelling her. Pulling back, he looked up and saw her watching him. "You are so wet." he said. "I am always that wet when you kiss me," she said more boldly than she anticipated. "All these months of kissing and making out, and you were always that wet?" he growled. "Everytime." she breathed. He dove back into her, licking, sucking. He had planned on doing a far more careful and teasing buildup. He wanted her to love this and enjoy it as much as he did, but he couldn't wait much longer. She was aware that she was making noises and that her hips were thrusting, but she couldn't stop herself, even if she wanted to. He pressed one big hand down on her lower stomach, holding her in place, and raised his head slightly, "Relax, and enjoy it." he smirked before diving back into her center, sucking her clit and trying to force his tongue deeply inside her. "Oh oh oh oh" she yelled. She felt like she was trying to get to something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She forced herself to keep her eyes open watching him. Catching a glimpse of his pink tongue against her, and his fingers moving, pressing her legs further and further apart, tickling her flesh. Finally, he did what she wanted most, he lifted his eyes, and looked up at her. Seeing the look in his eyes, the desire and the need and the perfect blueness, she broke apart. That was the only way she could describe it. It was like she was breaking into a million pieces and Nathan's tongue was going to help put them all back into place. _

_So sexy. Nathan loved this so much. The way her hips shook, and the muscles in her thighs were quivering, and the way her sweet juices flowed into his mouth. But when he looked up at her and saw her dark eyes, saw the look wash over her face as he made her come with his tongue, he almost came on the spot. He kept licking her, with his eyes focused on hers, as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. He knew she would be sensitive, so he moved away from her clit and left kisses on her thighs and up her stomach to her nipples and finally rested on her lips. She was still shaking a little, and her eyes were closed. "Look at me, Hales," he whispered. She forced her eyes open and looked him, "Thank you," he said, "that was amazing." _

_She couldn't believe he was thanking her! She couldn't form words, or sentences, so she just leaned into kiss him, unable to wait for the rest of the amazing things they were going to do that night….._

Haley smiled as she remembered that first night together. She glanced up at Nathan, his eyes were clenched shut, and he was panting. Her hand was pumping up and down his length rapidly, spreading the moisture escaping his head all over. "Does that feel good, babe?" she purred into his ear. "So fucking good," he breathed back, his eyes fluttering as he tried to make eye contact. She leaned forward and kissed his lips, sucking first the bottom lip then the top lip into her mouth. She kissed down his cheek to his ear, sucking and biting his lobe. "That first night was the greatest night. You were so loving and patient. You made me feel so sexy," she breathed into his ear, smirking at the shiver it produced. She continued, "you are so sexy; so big and so hard. The first time I saw your cock, I was sure it would never fit. Something that big and hard couldn't fit. But you fit perfectly, like you were made for me…"

Nathan couldn't stop his hips from thrusting into her hand. Just hearing her voice and feeling her breath against his ear was enough to make him ready to come. "Hales," he moaned, "I am right there, please don't stop." She grinned, and kept whispering to him, "I want you to come. I want you to come all over me. Let go, I have you." He couldn't hold back, mumbling her name and a variety of other choice words, his hips thrust violently and he came on her stomach and hand. Haley gently stroked his stomach and thighs as he came down from his high, whispering into his ear that she loved him over and over.

After a few minutes of stroking Nathan and dropping kisses on his shoulder and chest, she leaned across him, to grab the alarm clock. "What are you doing, Hales?" he mumbled. She replied, "We have about an hour until Jamie gets home, so I want to set the alarm so we don't sleep too long." "My girl thinks of everything," he sighed. She draped herself across him, suddenly feeling exhausted from the afternoon's activities. He wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Haley, and we are certainly getting there again," he whispered as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
